1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic document management system or the like that manages an electronic document of a document image formed on a medium, and more particularly to an electronic document management system or the like that reads a code image formed on a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique of writing characters or drawing pictures on a special sheet on which minutes dots have been printed, allowing a user to transfer the data of characters or the like written on the sheet to a personal computer, portable telephone or the like, and enabling execution of various applications such as saving the contents of the data, sending them by e-mail has been noted. In this technique, small dots are printed at a spacing of, for example, approximately 0.3 mm, on this special sheet, and these dots draw patterns that differ, for example, from grid to grid of a predetermined size. By reading these patterns, for example, by using a dedicated pen containing a digital camera, it becomes possible to specify the positions of the characters or the like written on this special sheet and to use such characters or the like as electronic information.